The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by the inclusion in this section.
In mobile communications today, devices are generally adapted to execute a plurality of applications. These applications may be, for example, end-user software (e.g., social media applications, weather applications, etc.) and/or system software (e.g., operating system software, utility software, etc.). Frequently, an application may request data from an external source that is accessible over a network.
In a wireless communication system, a device may transmit a request using a radio of the device. Using the radio, the device may transmit the request to an access node, such as a base transceiver station and/or node B. The operations associated with transmitting a request over a network using a radio may cause appreciable power consumption at the device. In particular, a plurality of applications perpetually executed by a device, such as applications contemporaneously running in the background of the device, may be considerably expensive for a power source of the device (e.g., a battery).